


Arctic Chills

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [9]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst/Comfort, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Silly, Stuck Somewhere, Writer Bingo, established Mirandy, narwhals, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Movement in the water caught her attention and she fell silent as she watched the ripples grow closer, and the creature slip through the water.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> I didn't edit this too much, because I was lazy. Sorry if there are any terrible errors. No beta.  
> Chapter One is for Bingo Card Five: Stuck Somewhere  
> Chapter Two is for Bingo Card Three: Wardrobe Malfunction  
> (Both for the same challenge)  
> Give it a shot?  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy stood on the deck of the boat, turning in a slow circle as the boat rocked on the waves of the icy waters. She could feel her heartbeat thumping wildly in her chest.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, creeping by at a glacial pace—quite literally, if the actual glaciers were anything to go by.

It was disturbing.

She could hear the lapping of the water against the boat, and an occasional whistle of wind through the glaciers, but otherwise it was eerily silent.

"Miranda?" She whispered.

Her eyes scanned the horizon, taking in the ice caps that glistened blindingly in the sunshine. She then dropped her gaze to the water.

“Miranda!” She called out, feeling panic slowly overtake her. “Miranda!”

A lump formed in her throat, making it hard to breathe. She brushed back a strand of hair that flew into her face.

“Miranda!” She cried and screamed as loud as she could, desperate to find where Miranda had gone.

Movement in the water caught her attention and she fell silent as she watched the ripples grow closer, and the creature slip through the water.

"Miranda!"

Andy shivered, but dared not blink as she recognized the creature for what it was. A Narwhal. A mystery of the Arctic, a majestic animal of the oceans, speckled with white and gray, a long tusk protruding from its face.

“Please,” Andy whispered, “Miranda.”

The Narwhal dropped out of view before the winds picked up around her, whipping her hair about her face and she shut her eyes against the cold, tears pricking in the corners.

“Please!” She shouted this time, her voice caught and whisked away. "Miranda!"

Just as quickly as the winds had picked up, they stopped, and after a moment Andy opened her eyes, brushing strands of her hair out of her face.

Miranda stood at the far end of the boat, her body naked but unaffected by the weather. “Andrea.”

Andy sobbed. “Miranda.”

“I thought I told you not to follow me?”

Andy swallowed down her hurt and moved closer as she answered, “How was I supposed to turn a blind eye to you disappearing. How did you expect me to just forget about you.”

“Because!” Miranda’s hands waved through the air and Andy froze, knowing her advancing wasn’t welcomed. “I told you that it had nothing to do with you! I asked you to listen to me! I trusted you to listen to me, so you wouldn’t get hurt! Andrea, there is nothing you can do to stop this from happening. Leave, before it’s too late. I need someone to watch after the girls for me. Why couldn’t you have listened to me?”

Andy felt a few tears freeze on their way down her cheeks, and brushed them away angrily. “Because I love you, Miranda. The girls need you! They need you, I need you! And what do you do? Run off to do something reckless and dangerous!”

“Because I have to! I had to, because I have to keep you safe! I told you to stay home, and to take care of Cassidy and Caroline, because I needed you to be safe!”

Andy opened her mouth to say something when Miranda stiffened. The woman closed her eyes and remained absolutely still as the wind picked up again.

“Miranda, no. Don’t.”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“Then at least tell me why!” Andy screamed.

Miranda gave her a sympathetic look. “I can’t. I’m trapped, I don’t have a choice. Get out of here, before you get stuck and cannot get home.”

“No!” Andy tried to move forward, but it felt like she was suddenly submerged in glue, the trek slow and tortuous as she watched Miranda step onto the railing of the boat and lift into the air.

Andy watched as her body transformed, catching only a glimpse of a Narwhal tail as her lover burst through the surface of the water.

“No! Don’t leave! Miranda! Please!” The weight keeping Andy back disappeared, and she tumbled forward against the railing of the boat, screaming as she watched the creature disappear.

“Miranda! Please! Come back! Don’t leave,” she begged, “Miranda!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miranda,” she breathed, letting her eyes fall shut as she worked to regulate her breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Here's chapter two!  
> For Bingo Card Three: Wardrobe Malfunction

Andy gasped as her eyes fluttered open.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and her eyes flicked back and forth, taking in her surroundings. She shivered and clenched her fists to feel cool sheets. She looked down her body to see she had kicked all of the blankets off.

Blankets. A bed. Her bedroom. She was in her bedroom.

“Darling?”

Andy turned her head to see a concerned Miranda looking back at her. “Miranda,” she breathed, letting her eyes fall shut as she worked to regulate her breathing.

“Are you alright, Andrea?”

After a moment, she nodded and hummed softly. “Yes. I’m- I’m alright. I just need to calm down a little. I just had the most bizarre dream. I don’t know whether to classify it as a nightmare or not.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Andy shuffled into Miranda's space, grasping her girlfriend's hand in her own. “I was on a boat of some kind? It was so cold, and there were ice caps in the water. I was looking for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It was the strangest thing. I don't know why I was looking for you. I just was. I was calling out your name, begging and screaming. I was panicking about something, it was hard to breathe. And then a Narwhal appeared."

Andy glared when Miranda laughed lightly. "A Narwhal appeared?"

"Hey, don't laugh at me."

"No, darling, no, I'm not- I'm not making fun of you. I am just intrigued that Cassidy's favorite animal happened to appear in your dream. Please, I'm sorry."

Andy sighed and put her head down next to Miranda's chest, resting her forehead just above her breasts. "I was screaming your name at the Narwhal. And then the wind was blowing so hard I couldn't see and my hair was in my face, and then you were on the boat with me."

"I was on the boat?"

"Mmhm. The wind died down and you were on the boat, as if by magic, naked and looking at me."

"What? I was naked? Why was I naked? Didn't you say it was icy and freezing?" Miranda's eyes grew wide.

Andy pulled away from her comfortable position to roll her eyes at her girlfriend. "I don't know! You just were! You think I know why I dream these things? You appeared out of a gust of wind, completely naked even though there was nothing around besides glaciers and water! How am I supposed to know what kind of wardrobe malfunction a dream character is going through, or why it's happening? If I knew why I dreamed these things then maybe they wouldn't freak me out so much."

Flopping back onto her own pillow, she stared at the ceiling and groaned. "We were arguing about something. I dunno what. Something about trust, and how I was supposed to be taking care of the girls because you didn't have a choice about something? It was so strange. And then? Then you disappeared almost as fast as you showed up. Something happened and then you were climbing up onto the railing of the boat, and I was trying to get to you but I couldn't move fast enough. It was like something was holding me back. You jumped into the air, and disappeared into the water, a Narwhal tail being the last thing I saw."

"Was… Was I the Narwhal?" Miranda asked, disbelief in her tone.

"I guess? I'm not sure? I mean, that's the best I can come up with too. Maybe that's why you were naked? I don't know. I remember screaming your name and then I woke up."

"That sounds like quite the adventure. Are you alright?"

Andy took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before she blew it out. "Yeah." She nodded. "I'm alright. Just a little shaken up."

Andy chuckled when she felt the bed shift, and Miranda's arm smooth its was across her belly. She sighed when she felt a soft kiss against her shoulder.

"I'm right here, darling. No Narwhal in sight, and my slip is still in place, so no magical wardrobe malfunctions happened while you were asleep."

Andy hummed and slowly rubbed her hand up and down the arm Miranda had rested on her belly. "Just keep holding me? I'll fall asleep like this, easily."

"Of course, darling. Of course."

"Mmm. I hope I don't dream of any more Narwhals."

"I hope you don’t dream of them either. It sounded rather disturbing.”

Andy felt several more soft kisses being pressed against her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t mind-” she yawned, “another dream about you being naked though.”

She yelped as Miranda pinched her side. Her girlfriend laughed—forehead resting against Andy’s shoulder—and pressed another kiss against her skin.

Andy chuckled and patted Miranda’s arm. “Never going to say no to a sweet dream of my naked girlfriend.”

“You are insufferable. Go to sleep,” Miranda said with a lilt in her voice that betrayed her amusement.

Andy yawned again and allowed her eyes to drift closed. “Narwhals? Out. Naked Miranda? Definitely in.”

Miranda huffed in a terrible attempt to hide a chuckle, and slowly began to massage gentle circles against Andy’s side. “Andrea, go to sleep.”

“Hmmm. Yes, Miranda. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

With puffs of warm breath against her shoulder, and a soothing hand against her side, it wasn’t long before Andy succumbed to a mercifully dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dying to know what you thought!  
> Let me know?  
> Lots of Love  
> CBC

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> I'll post chapter two in a day or two (it's already written).  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
